Demon Mutate Saga: Monster Mountain
by StellaMagic
Summary: Trina has the power of Po Kong, and Stacey's endless teasing causes her to grow to gigantic proportions. Can they J-Teens save her before she makes San Fran into the blue-plate special? In the b-story, the Enforcers' nephews plan on taping the next monster sightings and discovers the J-Teens secret in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: Mikey is Gone**

The following day in school, Colleen arrives to find Mikey and apologize to him.

"I hope Mikey is not in the mood to beat me up," Colleen says to herself.

Suddenly, she sees Lucy at the Main Office talking to Mr. Collins who looked distraught. She runs over to see what is wrong.

"Lucy?" Colleen calls her.

"Colleen, I was about to call you," she said.

"What's going on?"

"It's about Mikey Collins. He ran away yesterday."

"RAN AWAY?!"

"I went to his room this morning to talk to him," Mr. Collins explained, "He was never in bed and a few of his clothes and his bag are gone."

"This all my fault. It's all because I cyberbullied him."

"Colleen, you're not responsible. From what I heard about him, he was troubled and ready to run away," Lucy assured.

"I just don't know how he could have gotten out without me seeing him. It's like he just vanished off the earth," Mr. Collins said.

"Do you know anything, Col?"

"Mikey and I are not exactly friends, but my friends and I will look for him afterschool."

"Thank you, Colleen."

After that, Colleen and Bai Tsa gather their books and notebooks from her locker when they hear Stacey picking on Colleen's friend Trina.

"Look who just rolled in, Girls," Stacey sassed, "Rolly Polly Trina!"

"Knock it off, Stacey!" Trina yells.

"Or what? You would use us as bowling pins?"

She and her friends laugh, saddening Trina. Colleen and Bai Tsa saw this, so Bai Tsa decides to step in to help Trina.

"Tell me, Stacey," she sasses at her, "What diet plan will you use to get rid of the excessive weight in your head?"

"Oh! You did not just call me a fat head, Fishface!" she angrily growled as they face each other real close.

"WITCH!"

"Anchovie for brains!"

"Primitive Amazon!"

"Wuss!"

"Mutant cat!"

"Eau de Fish!"

"Paramecium!"

While they continuously name-call each other, Colleen takes Trina by the hand and takes her away from it.

"Come on, Trina," she says, "I better get you away from Stacey while Bianca keeps her distracted."

"Thanks, Colleen," Trina thanks her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Nephews with Candid**

Later in Section 13, the J-Teens meet up in the cafeteria to talk about Mikey. They are all distraught about it.

"I never thought I could be worried about Mikey," Cody said.

"Well after hearing about his real mother and his father's broken promise, it's understandable while he'd always made us miserable," Hsi Wu said.

"Yeah, but it's not his Pop's fault he had to leave," Ice said.

"But where could Mikey run away to?" Drago asks.

"Who know?" Chrissie said, "I doubt he ever tells his dad where he goes."

"And I doubt Stacey and her girl group are gonna want to talk to us after their parents separated them," Colleen said.

Then, Finn, Ratso, and Chow come in to let the J-Teens in on something.

"Hey, Guys!" Finn greeted.

"What brings you three down here?" Colleen asks.

"We came down to warn Hsi Wu and Drago," Chow said, "Our nephews are starting a web show about all the recent monster sightings, and they have recently gotten web cameras."

"Yeah, so you need lay low and only change out of your human suits when you have to," Ratso said.

"How much harm could three little boys cause?" Hsi Wu asks.

"You don't know Frank like I do," Finn said.

At Sophie and Frank's house, the boys are getting ready to film the next monster sighting.

"All set for the next monster sighting, Guys," Frank said.

"Me too," Charlie said enthusiastically.

"I don't know about this, Frank," Rocko said, "What if those monsters see us and get mad?"

"Don't worry, Rocko," Frank assures him, "We'll use camouflage while we tape. Those monsters won't even know we're there."

The boys walk to the door and open it.

"Is your sister coming?" Charlie asks.

"N'ah. She's not enthusiastic about monster sightings," Frank informs, "Besides, she's still grounded from that slam site."

In Sophie's room, she is looking at a travel book about Hawaii while fuming over her punishment.

"This is so unfair!" she whines, "I give Stacey and her flunkies what they deserve, and I'm the bad guy?! Mom is always siding with her and never me! Meanwhile, she tires me out with stupid chores around the house when I should focus on my travel plans when I graduate! She never wants me to go anywhere on my own! I feel like she still sees me as the servant girl she can boss around! It's official. I have the worse family in the world."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Early Parole**

On Avalon, deep in the dungeons where the Goblins reside, they are playing a game of Go Fish to pass the time. They have been counting the days they are imprisoned by tallying on the wall.

"Got any aces, Prince Froggo?" Baldro asks.

"Go fish," Froggo replied.

Then, Tchang Zu cast his shadow on them when they notice him.

"Master Tchang Zu! Get us out please!" Froggo pleaded.

"Yeah, let us out already!" Mumps pleaded as well.

"Calm down," he said, "I brought along your replacements."

He showed them magic clones of the Goblins.

"Magic clones?" Illry asks.

"They will take your place in your cell while you help Muir with a few arrangements," Tchang Zu said.

"What kind of arrangements?" Baldro asks curiously.

"Something that will distract the J-Teens whilst I gather forces," Tchang Zu said, "I'll need all the muscle I can get for my plan to conquer the magic realm. You just meet Muir at Candlestick Park and wait for him until he makes early pareole."

"How will Muir do that?" Illry asks with his brow raised.

"Let's just say we have an ally in Magus High School."

"Very well, Master," Froggo said.

The Goblins switch places with their clones and run through the portal. They made it to Candlestick Park.

"We are finally out, Boys!" Froggo said excitedly.

"Now we just need to wait for Muir to show up," Mumps said.

"I don't know about this, Baldro," Illry says with concern, "I do not like Tchang Zu's plan so far."

"We'll just play along and see what he's up to," Baldro said, "Tchang Zu is not one you should question."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Monster Teasing**

The next day at Magus High, the J-Teens are sharing a biology class with Stacey, Nikki and Trina. Their teacher, Mrs. Hale, is going over the behavior of whales during the seasons.

"Now who can tell me what whales have that helps them survive cold arctic waters?" Mrs. Hale asks as she lectures.

Trina raises her hands.

"Yes, Trina."

"The whales use their blubber to trap heat, keeping them warm," Trina answers the question.

"Correct, Trina."

"And you are an expert at blubber, Whale Girl," Stacey teases.

"Your sis is at it again, Ice," Drago whispered in frustration.

"I know," Ice said, "She's been cranky ever since Mom told her she can't see her crew anymore. It got worse when Mikey ran away."

"At least I don't live in a rich fantasy life," Trina back talked Stacey.

"Better than the overweight life you lead, Troll," Stacey sasses back.

"Stacey!" Mrs. Hale yells, "See me after class."

Later in the cafeteria, Trina is taking her tray to the J-Teens' table. As she walked, Stacey began mooing like a cow while Chelsea and Nikki laugh. The mooing got louder as she walked closer.

"Knock it off, Stacey!" Colleen commanded.

"Or do I have to tell mom you're disobeying her by hanging with Nikki and Chelse," Ice cracked.

"It's not my fault if she needs the Jaws of Life just to get out the door," Stacey insulted.

On Avalon, Po Kong is watching what is happening via magic window, and she is not happy with Stacey's treatment toward Trina.

"That girl dares to insult people based on weight?!" Po Kong angrily questions, "That's like insulting me!"

Ice's compass suddenly glows and points at Trina.

"Dudes, Trina's got the power," he tells them.

"Which one?" Chrissie asks.

The compass points to a solid line followed by two broken lines, shocking Po Kong and the J-Teens.

"She has my powers!"

The Goblins stop by at the school with Tchang Zu in human form. They saw the way Stacey is treating Trina, and even they think she horrible.

"I've seen witches in Ireland that are more neighborly than that girl," Froggo said.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Froggo," Tchang Zu said.

"Why's that?" Baldro asks.

"Because she is your ally," Tchang Zu said, shocking the goblins.

"This is our punishment for failing last time, isn't it?" Illry cried.

"That girl is the sister of the Fire Carrier, and Muir's way out. You are to keep an eye on her and alert Muir of any power she may have."

"Yes, Sir," the four say with contempt.

"If you four need me, I'll be in Japan," Tchang Zu said as he went through a portal.

"Japan?" Illry wonders.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: On Demon Camera**

The J-Teens decide to meet at Candlestick Park afterschool in the most isolated part of the park. What they don't know is that Frank, Charlie, and Rocko are in the park as well, trying to find monsters.

"There gotta be some monsters here," Frank said.

"If only we had someone to help us track them," Rocko suggested.

Then, Charlie sees Drago in human form.

"Guys, Drago's here," Charlie pointed, "Maybe he can help us."

"Let's go ask him," Frank said as they ran after him.

The boys follow Drago to where the J-Teens are supposed to meet. They see Colleen and the others with him.

"I wonder why they gathered here." Frank asks curiously.

"It's a good thing I found this isolated spot while hiding from Muir during that botched kidnapping," Colleen said, "You and your uncle can take off the disguises."

Drago and Hsi Wu turn into their real forms, shocking the boys.

"We need to get the power of Mountain out of Trina," Cody said, "If Stacey insults her enough to activate it, there's no telling what will happen."

"She'll see her as a light snack; that's what!" Ice said.

Frank is getting everything on his web camera as they converse.

"We'll just keep Trina away from Stacy until Uncle can get the Chi-O-Matic ready," Chrissie said.

"Easier said than done," Ice stated, "My sis is relentless."

"Well we better do something, or Trina will have all of San Fran for dinner," Hsi Wu said.

Drago suddenly hears rustling in the bushes.

"Shhh. I hear something," Drago whispers.

The boys rush out of the bushes and ran for it before they are spotted. Frank is super excited about what he has in his camera.

"This is gonna make me famous!" Frank said as he hugs his camera.

"But what about what Drago and his friends said, Frank?" Charlie asks with concern.

"Yeah. The way they talked about Trina sounds serious," Rocko said.

"I know Trina," Charlie added, "She lives next door to us."

"Then we better go and check on her," Frank said as they run to her house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: Unpleasant Discoveries**

The J-teens are still trying to come up with a plan when Tso Lan summons Drago via telepathy.

"Drago, we have an emergency!" he said with worry, "You and the J-Teens need to report to Avalon right away."

A portal opens in front of the J-Teens as they walk through it. The teens find themselves in Tso Lan's magic lab.

"What's wrong, Tso Lan?" Colleen asks.

"I'm afraid you children have been spotted," Tso Lan said, "The Dark Hand Nephews saw Drago and Hsi Wu transform while you had your meeting! They even recorded it on camera."

Tso Lan showed them the magic mirror, revealing the boys as they recorded.

"OH NO!" all six teens shouted.

"If Frank puts us on his web show, everyone will know that magical creatures exist!" Drago said while holding his head.

"And every human on the planet will go on a hunting spree thanks to us!" Hsi Wu says with worry.

"I'm afraid it gets worse," Tso Lan said, "Charlie lives next door to your friend Trina, and they went to her home to see her, and Stacey is there bullying her."

"My sis never stops!" Ice growls.

"We better get to her house before the Mountain Power is activated," Colleen said, "Call up Uncle and tell him to have the Chi-O-Matic ready."

Tso Lan creates a portal, and the J-teens run through it.

Meanwhile, Frank, Charlie, and Rocko arrive at Trina's house.

"I hope she hasn't run into Stacey," Frank said, "I heard from Uncle Finn that she is trouble."

"Can you blame her?" Rocko thought, "She's a divorced kid."

Then, they see Trina and Stacey outside her house. Stacey decides to insult her since Colleen and her friends aren't around to protect her.

"Your friends aren't around so I can insult you all I want!" Stacey mocked, "It's not like you're a model and even if you are, it's a Grand Cherokee 2008!"

The boys are furious with that comment she made and stuck up for Trina.

"Better for her to be overweight than be a symbol of vanity and bitterness like you, Hag!" Frank insulted first.

"What did you call me?!" Stacey angrily asked.

"We called you a hag! Got a problem with that?" Charlie sneered.

"Outta my way, You Munchkins!" she yelled as she pushed them to the ground.

That was enough to make Trina angry enough to transform. She began to grow, turn into a dark green monster with claws, and her eyes turn bright red like the others. Stacey turns around and is shocked to see Trina is now a 30 ft. tall green monster. The boys are shocked as well.

"I think the Mountain power, Frank!" Rocko said timidly.

"I think this is more monster than I can handle!" Frank said while spooked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: Big Trouble in Little San Fran**

Trina roars at Stacey and tries to grab her, but Stacey dodges and runs before she could. Trina walks after as she runs. She begins to throw street lights and pieces of the road at her while Stacey dodges them. The J-Teens arrive through the portal too late.

"We're too late!" Colleen stated, "Trina has transformed!"

"And she's going after Stacey!" Chrissie said.

"Yeah! What luck!" Ice said excitedly.

"Come on, Brother of the year!" Colleen commanded as he grabs Ice's arm and they run.

Chrissie calls Uncle and Daolon Wong on the phone, "Uncle, we need you and Daolon downtown. Trina's mountain power has been activated!"

The Goblins also see Stacey being chased by Trina.

"If anything happens to that brat, Tchang Zu will charbroil us!" Froggo says in panic.

"Then let's pull her out and get out!" Mumps says as they run after her.

The goblins get ahead of them, and Illry grabs Stacey by the wrist as she screams at the sight of them.

"It's okay! We're here to get you away from that monster!" Illry calmed her.

The five went to a nearby lot and the goblins dug their way underground with Stacey following.

"I can't believe I'm getting my best clothes dirty," Stacey whined while in a tunnel with the goblins.

"Better than getting eaten by that girl," Baldro said.

"Good point. Who are you guys and what are you doing here?"

"We were sent by Muir to make sure you stay alive long enough for his escape as per your deal to him," Froggo lied.

Stacey seemed a bit confused by this, but she didn't forget her power or deal.

"Thanks for reminding and saving me, Fellas," Stacey thanks them, "Tell I haven't forgotten our deal. I just need to use the water power to get my life back to the way it was."

Meanwhile, Trina is angrily searching for Stacey as she growls and yells. The J-Teens try to stop her before she can do major damage.

"You know it's tempting to let her swallow Stacey," Drago had to say.

"A nice thought, but that's not the J-Teen way," Colleen reminded him.

"We'll take care of Trina first; then we talk to Frank about keeping our secret," Cody said.

Cody unleashes his earth power to form huge rock to keep Trina from escaping, but she knocks them down and crumbles them.

"I'll fly over and distract her," Hsi Wu said.

Hsi Wu flies into the sky and Trina's face. He circles her like a fly. Trina tries to swipe him off, but he is too swift. While Trina is distracted, Colleen uses her water power to tie her feet up. Then, Chrissie uses her air power to help trip her.

"Sorry, Trina," she apologizes.

Trina falls to the ground, crushing the road, surrounding trees, and nearby lampposts.

Moments later, Uncle arrives with the Chi-O-Matic and drains her of the Mountain Chi, shrinking her back to normal. Frank decides, after seeing the J-Teens in action, to erase the footage of Drago and Hsi Wu transforming.

"Frank?" Colleen asks as she approaches him.

"Don't worry, Colleen," Frank assures her, "I'm erasing the footage right now."

"We owe it to you for saving Trina," Rocko said.

"Besides, we think your demon friends are the coolest," Charlie added.

Colleen smiles knowing the J-Teens' secret is safe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: More Trouble Coming**

That evening, Colleen meets up with the others at Ice's home.

"I had to explain to Trina what happened, but she promises to keep everything a secret," Colleen said, "Same with Frank and his buddies."

"That's good," Cody sighed in relief, "Our secret is safe."

"Now we just have to focus on the last power: the power of Water from my sister," Hsi Wu reminded them.

"And hers is gonna be the most dangerous of all," Drago added.

Then, Stacey comes in through the door and notices them in the living room.

"More role-playing with your magic-loving geek group, Bro?" she sneers

"Beat it, you 16-year-old rugrat!" Drago harshly demanded as he throws a pillow at her, causing her to run upstairs.

"A simple "Go away, please" would have been more polite," Colleen said while glaring.

"Anyway, we need to find whoever has the power of water," Chrissie said, "No telling how it will be used."

In Stacey's room, which is pink and full of little clothing, she goes in and slams the door.

"They are not gonna treat me like that anymore," she says to herself, "When I'm done, I'm gonna get back the life mom took from me, thanks to Muir."

She looks at her hand as it become webby with claws, showing she has the power of water.


End file.
